


the evans photo album

by toadpot



Series: flowers bloom and die [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Petunia Evans, BAMF Regulus Black, BAMF Remus Lupin, BAMF Sirius Black, Canon Divergance, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Horcrux Destruction, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Multi, No Incest, ONCE AGAIN NO INCEST, Protective Older Brothers, Severus Snape Bashing, Sibling Love, Sisterly Love, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, angst and hurt /comfort, dudley and harry are twins, single mother petunia evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadpot/pseuds/toadpot
Summary: Petunia Evans, was the first female Evans born in 4 generations, her second sister, Lily Evans, was a witch and Winneka Evans was the youngest sister.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Petunia Evans Dursley, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Petunia Evans Dursley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: flowers bloom and die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	the evans photo album

**Author's Note:**

> i think the ending might come off as slightly rushed but ey oh 
> 
> also i'm thinking of continuing this as a series with little sneak peaks of the evans family
> 
> this is also the longest fic i've written so pls do tell me what you think!

Petunia Evans, was the first female Evans born in 4 generations, her second sister, Lily Evans, was a witch and Winneka Evans was the youngest sister.

The Evans family had a picture taking tradition. There was a large family photo album that was passed down to the oldest child, a promise to continue passing the memories to the next generation of Evans. The last time the photo had been taken was just before Lily was to go to Hogwarts.

(Pet’s eyes were flushed with angry tears, Lily looked excited and Winneka stared at her two sisters in uncertainty.)

Winneka was close with Petunia, they were in the same friend group during school. She was close with Lily, since they shared a room when Lily wasn’t at Hogwarts and the older sister told her all about the ghosts and the talking hat, Hagrid who lived by a forest filled with unicorns. Winneka asked Pet to join in with the conversations (they’d had a large fight just before Lily was going to come home - Winnie told Petunia to start acting like the big sister she really was and not just the shadow of it).

So, the Evans sisters - 16,15,14 - cuddled up under the blankets of Petunia’s bedroom, laughing till the sun came out and then some more.

(They take the family photo again: Lily has her hands wrapped around both sisters, and they’re all flush from laughing. Mr and Mrs Evans are smiling widely.)

When Petunia was 17, she tells her sisters she’s going to marry the smartest boy in the all-boys school next to their all-girls school - Vernon Dursley. (Lily tells her that Petunia Dursley doesn’t sound nice, Winneka tells her Vernon looks like a snob. Petunia tells them she doesn’t quite care - if he provides for her, then that’s all that matters.) 

When Lily was 17, she wrote a letter to her two sisters, telling them she was dating James Potter. She’d written that she was quite sure she was in love with him, and that he was everything he wanted and more.

When Winneka was 17, she was invited to Pet’s wedding as a bridesmaid. She had plans on moving to London, away from Cokeworth, and paint pictures to sell at the nearby print shop by her new apartment.

When Petunia Dursley was 21, she gave birth to Dudley Dursley. (Winneka noticed the fading marks on her neck, and wondered why Vernon had told Lily not to come). 

When Lily Potter was 20, she gave birth to Harry James Potter. (Both sisters had been present, and were beaming at their sister. Little Duds cried as Harry did.)

The Evans family album had another photo put in it. Lily and Petunia were sitting in chairs, their sons in their laps. Winneka was on the floor with James - laughing at an obscure joke he’d told her. Mr and Mrs Evans were standing, old and tired, but smiling nonetheless. (It was the first magical photograph in the Evans album, courtesy of their son-in-law, James Fleamont Potter.)

When Winneka Evans was 19, she was juggling multiple jobs at once: a part-time painter, a baker in the cafe below her flat, an apprentice at the tattoo parlor across the street. (It was where she met Sirius Orion Black.)

Sirius Black was a pureblood wizard (she had no idea what that meant, but she nodded nonetheless when he told her his secrets over a cup of tea in her apartment), his little brother had just died and there was an oncoming war.

(Lily Potter hadn’t told her of the war, and if she didn’t know, there was no way Petunia Dursley knew of the war.)

Sirius begins to visit more often: after a botchy mission, Friday’s when he isn’t busy, the tattoo parlor and demands for tattoos from Winnie (she’s just been made an artist), he visits her when he’s sad and when he’s happy - he’d visit her just because he wanted to.

(Somewhere along the line they fall in love.) 

When Petunia Dursley is 22, she wakes up in the middle of the night. Something’s wrong - she knows it. So, she goes to Dudley’s room, little Duds who’s only just 1, is sleeping soundly. She goes to check all the doors and then remembers she forgot to put the bins out. There’s a baby on her doorstop, swaddled with a note and she yells. 

Lily Potter was dead. Lily Evans was dead. James Potter was dead. Harry James Potter was alive. Some  _ Dark Lord _ was dead. (He was the reason her sister and brother were dead, and he should be glad he were or else he’d have to deal with her).

She brought Harry in, fed him and dressed him in warm clothes. (Idiots, she swears, who leaves a baby on somebody’s front door on the 1st of November?)

Vernon wakes up in the morning and screams.

“A BABY?” He questions, face red cheeks shaking in anger, “FROM THAT FREAKISH-”

“Don’t you dare,” Petunia hisses, standing in front of Harry and Dudley who were playing with toy cars, “Don’t you dare say anything about my sister and brother.” 

Vernon reddens, and he’s the colour of a red rose and he says, “Your sister is dead.” 

Petunia says nothing, but waits in silence as he leaves for work. When he does, she packs all her valuables into the car she hadn’t used since she got married to Vernon: the Evans photo album, all of Dud’s clothes, blankets for the boys, all of Lily’s letters, all of Winneka’s paintings and most of all, all that Petunia Evans is.

(Petunia Dursley is not heard from that day, and the only remaining evidence she lived is her broken wedding ring.)

She buckles the boys in, and drives to London. Petunia follows the signs and repeats the address Lily had once written to her in a letter and hopes Winneka hasn’t moved out. 

When Lily Potter is 21, she hears her husband’s body hit the ground; the sound of Voldemort’s pacing footsteps up the stairs. She stands in between Harry, begging him to spare his life. She dies, and somewhere along the line Voldemort dies too. In the afterlife, she sheds tears of joy that Harry’s little body doesn’t come tumbling the same way she had. When she looks at James, she doesn’t cry, but rather feels angry.

“How could he James?” 

Peter Pettigrew was a traitor, and they were all going to blame their brother, Sirius Black.

When Winneka Evans is 20, she gets a knock on her door. Remus Lupin is there, tired and his eyes are wet and the youngest sister frowns.

“Are you okay?” 

Remus bursts into tears. 

Winneka ushers him inside her flat, and as Remus breathes heavily a fresh wave of tears hits him as the strong scent of Sirius fills his senses (it was the full moon on the 31st). 

She doesn’t push for him to say anything, but she helps him down onto the couch (it’s splattered with paint and bunny fur). She makes him a cup of tea and hands him the biscuit tin. 

They sit in silence, and Winneka’s bunny - Sparky, is nosing at his trouser leg in comfort. He opens his mouth to speak just as someone knocks at the door again.

Remus stands abruptly, pulling his wand out. He moves to the door but Winneka puts a hand to his arm.

“Sit, Moons, I’ll be fine.” 

He frowns but lets her go, standing to peer over the sofa at the front door.

“Pet?!” She exclaims as the door swings open, and blue eyes meet heterochromatic eyes of blue and green.

Two babbles come that somewhat resemble “Aunt Winnie.”

It’s only then Winneka notices Harry Potter. 

She steps aside, and lets Pet walk into the living room, and then helps her haul all her things out of her car and up into her 3 bedroom flat.

The kettle is turned on again as she makes another mug of tea . The boys are intrigued with Sparky, who hops around and shows off to the 18 month old boys.

It’s not silent anymore, and the boys are shrieking with excitement as Sparky gets the zoomies and skitters across the living room and around the boys. 

Winneka breathes heavily and says, “Are you going to tell me why you’re both upset?”

Pet hands her a crumpled note just as Remus speaks, “James and Lily are dead. Voldemort too - Sirius- Sirius betrayed them.”

Winneka rereads the note, reads it over and over and she feels tears well in her eyes.

“He wouldn’t do that.” She says.

“He was the secret keeper,” Remus explains, “he was the only person who could have betrayed them.”

Winneka feels sick because -  _ oh god _ \- her sister’s dead. Lily Potter, Lily Evans, Lily with hair so red just like Mama, Lily with eyes just like Papa - her older sister is  _ gone _ .

“He-” Winneka stutters but pulls herself together, “he told me he switched - that Peter was made secret keeper.”

Remus wants to yell because, “Sirius killed Peter, Winnie. He hit them with a blasting spell and killed 12 muggles - all -  _ all _ that was left of Peter was his  _ finger _ .”

Winneka doesn’t say anything, because what can she say?

_ Sirius wouldn’t do that, _ something in her mind goes,  _ he wouldn’t betray his sister and brothe- _

Something in her eyes must flash because Pet goes, “What’s going in your head, Winnie?” 

“I’ll tell you both later,” she says instead, noting the time, “I’ll go pop off to Tescos whilst you 4 relax.”

“4?” Remus asks, beginning to argue.

“I have 3 rooms, there’s a bed in each room - me and Pet can share, you can choose one of the other 2 and you can uhm, use your magic to make two cribs out of the bed.” Winneka rambles, but pauses, “can magic do that or-”

“It can,” Remus answers kindly, “but, I shouldn’t overstay my welcome.”

“Nonsense,” this time it’s Petunia who answers, “Harry might start doing his magic tricks and Winnie and I aren’t as good at magic as you.”

Winneka nods, “So that’s sorted? I’ll go to Tescos, and see if I can find anything nice for us to eat.” 

Winneka Evans is 20 years old when she finds out the Evans sisters aren’t 3, but 2. She’s 20 years old when she finds out her boyfriend is a murderer, she’s 20 years old and feels so upset at the world. But, she’s not lonely. Winneka Evans has her sister, her nephew Dudley Evans, she has her godson Harry James Evans-Potter and her friend Remus Lupin by her side. 

Winneka Evans is 20 when she opens the Evans album again when she’s going through Petunia’s boxes. There’s a page with Petunia, Dudley and Vernon (Vernon’s hand is holding Petunia’s shoulder a little t _ oo _ hard), another page with Lily, James and Harry (they’re all beaming at each other, eyes crinkled.) She doesn’t know why she slides in the photo of Sirius, herself and Sparky. And if Petunia notices it, she doesn’t say anything.

* * *

The next day, the house is bursting with noise and it’s nice. It feels cozy on the cold morning of 2nd November.

“What’s the plan?” Remus asks when the boys are sent off to their mid-morning nap, as Petunia walks in and tightens her robe.

Winneka hesitates, “It’s - we need to go to whoever’s in charge of the magic world.”

“The Ministry of Magic,” Remus supplies helpfully.

Winneka nods, “We go there and tell them Sirius isn’t guilty.”

Petunia looks at Winneka with a hard gaze, “I don’t trust Sirius, but I trust you. So, are we going to plead for his innocence?” 

Winneka nods, and the two Evans sisters turn to Remus with determination.

Remus falters, because they both look so hopeful - and merlin - they’re all so young. 

“The Ministry won’t care for my word,” He mumbles, “I-” he trusted Lily with his secret, so we would trust her sisters with it too, “I’m a werewolf.”

He expects Petunia to shriek, for Winneka to shudder away. Instead both ladies look at him with unwavering eyes.

“What about it?” Petunia asks, “You’re still Remus Lupin - Lily’s best friend, so if she trusted you with her life, I do too.” 

There’s something so solid in how she says it that Remus blushes, “The Ministry don’t like werewolves, we don’t have uh many rights.”

“Well sod them,” Winneka curses, “and I suppose they won’t listen to us since we’re muggles?”

Remus nods and this time it’s Petunia who curses.

“Let’s sneak in,” Winneka says instead, adding hurriedly as Petunia curses at her, “to Sirius’ childhood home.” 

“Why on Earth would we do that?” Remus asked, “his mother would kill us all!”

“His mum’s gone barmy,” Winneka answers, “but we’re not going there for her. We’re going there for his brother.”

Remus sighs, “His brother, Regulus Black, is dead.” 

“Then tell me how he got a letter from him then?” Winneka retorts, leaving the room to return with a black envelope and hands it to Remus, “Sirius kept getting the letters and he’d throw them into the fireplace - he thought it was his mum sending him letters to get married. Anyways, he got one sent when he wasn’t here-”

“So you opened it?” Petunia asks, but she’s laughing, “couldn’t keep your nose out of it, huh Winnie?”

“I wanted to at least see if the girl he was getting married to was hot!” Winneka giggles in return, “The letter was signed off with ‘RAB’, and I’m sure Siri’s mother’s name-”

“Walburga,” Remus breathed, things falling into place, “If he’s alive - we can ask him to help us! He’ll be Lord of his house.”

He’s responded with 2 beaming smiles, “For Lily and James.” Come two synchronised voices, and there’s something missing in it - Remus doesn’t know what.

Before they can leave, Winneka gets an owl addressed by Minerva Mcgonagall. 

“I forgot we had to plan the funeral,” Petunia whispers, and the mood drops in the home.

“Dumbledore has the key to the Potter vaults, and James’ invisibility cloak.” Remus reads the secret letter Minerva sent Winneka, “why on-”

“Let’s go.” Winneka interrupts, and her voice is shaky with something mixed with anger and sadness, “before that old man steals something from our siblings again.”

The will reading process isn’t nice.

“They knew they’d die,” Pet whispers, holding Dudley in her arms and looking at little Harry who’s playing with the tight strawberry blonde curls Winneka has. She looks in front and has to peer over Remus’ shoulder, (he’d put himself in front of the girls, something about Du-  _ Albus _ made his insides churn). 

“Well that’s sorted,” Winneka says instead, and her voice is hard and harsh, “we’d like the keys to the Potter vault and James’ cloak back.”

Petunia looks at her younger sister (her only living sister) and notices how she’s a perfect mix of both sisters: her left eye is the replica of Lily’s emerald green, and her right eye is the twin of Petunia’s clear sky blue, her hair is curly just like Petunia’s tight light blonde curls, but it’s mixed with Lily’s red - a strawberry blonde with more blonde in it than strawberry. 

“Miss -” Dumbledore begins, and Petunia knows he’s the type of man to speak kind words with harsh intentions, the type of man to speak in a soft voice and kill you with his eyes.

“Albus.” She cuts in just as sweetly, Remus is glaring at Dumbledore, “The keys and the cloak.”

(Remus goes with Albus to retrieve his brother’s belongings, that’s the last he speaks to Dumbledore.) 

The Potter’s funeral is quiet. Remus is there behind the two sisters, glancing at the cemetery entrance as if he expected someone to jump out and attack them. Petunia has Harry in her arms, Winneka with Dudley. 

The Evans photo album is filled again during christmas: Remus has Dudley beaming in his lap who’s petting Sparky, Petunia has an arm linked with him and on his other side Winneka is sat with a beaming Harry. 

(They’re not your conventional family, but they’re loved, and it’s all that matters.) 

* * *

They put off breaking into 12 Grimmauld Place until both boys are 3 years old and entitled to free childcare. Dudley and Harry go to the nursery that day as normal, both holding Uncle Remus’ hand who swings them. Behind the 3 boys, Petunia and Winneka Evans laugh at the sight. 

They wave goodbye, and tell the boys to have fun. 

“Do you know the way?” Petunia asks Remus again, squeezing his left arm to get his attention and squinting as if waiting for him to say ‘haha! I’ve forgotten!’ 

“Merlin, Pet,” Remus sighs good-heartedly, “Do you have such little faith in me?”

“Very little actually,” Winneka pipes up from his right side, gripping his arm as she nearly tumbles as a man pushes into her.

Remus shoots the man a nasty look, but waits for her to continue.

“We asked you to pick up eggs before you came home, and instead you turned up empty handed.” 

Remus grumbles something incoherent, whilst remembering the tantrum Harry and Dudley had thrown at not getting their morning eggs, “to think you’re my sisters, honestly! Throwing me under the bus like this.” 

He twists them into an alley-way, and smiles as they hold his arms tighter. The crack of an apparition is the last thing heard in the ally.

They pop up by a line of posh houses, Winneka gags and Petunia dry wretches.

“That blasted thing doesn’t get any better.”

“Side-along isn’t very nice, I suppose Pet.” He answers, but his gaze is drawn to the gap between number 11 and number 13.

The bricks tumble away, and Petunia who’s 23 and Winneka who’s 21 gasp in awe like 3 year old Duds and Har when they see Sparky doing her zoomies.

He thinks to press the doorbell but decides against it as he knocks against the black door. 

They wait for a minute, and the door is pulled open. 

“Regulus.” Remus breathes, shocked at seeing the younger boy. 

Winneka looks at the younger boy and remembers, (“My little brother Reggie,” Sirius told her when they were tucked up in her bed, “He’s 2 years younger than me”).

Regulus Arcturus Black is as tall as Sirius Orion Black, 6’1. His hair is perfectly cut and a curl is hanging over his brow. His eyes are the same grey Sirius’ are but they illuminate green where Sirius’ glow blue. 

“Mr Black,” Petunia begins as Remus falls silent, “we need your help.” 

He frowns, “I don’t think we’ve met,” he lets them in on Remus’ insistent look.

They’re settled in the dining room when Winneka speaks, “We’re sorry we barged in uninvited, Mr Black. I’m Winneka Evans, my sister Petunia Evans and you know Remus.”

Regulus asks carefully, “Is there a chance you’re related to Lily Potter?”

“Yes.” Petunia answers, “We came here to ask for your help.”

They tell him their theories, what Albus had done, how Sirius had gone without trial.

“I could track Pettigrew,” Regulus says, seething in anger, “I just have to cast it where he was last seen as a human.”

“Which probably will be the alley-way in Godric’s Hollows.” Remus answers, “I’ll come with you.” 

He pauses and turns to the two girls.

“Don’t kill him,” Petunia says, and it should be a joke, but it comes out all serious, “the ministry won’t believe us if he’s dead.”

Regulus and Remus find Pettigrew in the fields near the Weasley’s, and send him to the ministry. Lord Regulus Black orders for an immediate trial for his brother and for the rat. Sirius Black is announced innocent, and Peter is given the dementors kiss and sentenced to life at Azkaban.

Petunia Evans and Winneka Evans are 23 and 21 respectively when things start looking up for the Evans family. Things might not be perfect just yet, but they were on their way to. 

* * *

Sirius Orion Black is 22 when he’s freed from Azkaban. Moody’s the one that comes to free him. (“What in Merlin happened to your eye?” 

Sirius doesn’t know if it’s the light hitting the older man’s glass eye or if he’s crying. 

Moody takes one look at him and cuffs him on the shoulder, “you’re a good lad, Black. It’s good to have you back.”) The healers at the ministry clear him of all mental disturbance, and despite his slender build - he was healthy and well. 

“My secret animagus skills came in handy,” he told Remus, “I missed you Moons.”

Remus swore he wouldn’t cry, but he does anyways.

Sirius didn’t think he would cry either - he rather believed he’d jump out of the ministry with a battle cry of freedom - but, when he sees his brother, he’s floored and begins to cry.

He sees Harry a year after he lost him and nearly cries again, Harry who he’d given his first broom to, Harry his little godson. Harry Evans-Potter takes one look as Sirius and squeals, “PADFOOT!” 

Sparky takes a little longer to recognise him, but once she does she’s hopping all around him thumping her feet as she demands for attention.

Sirius meets Lily’s oldest sister, Petunia Evans and her oldest son, Dudley Evans. Dudley is tinkering around Regulus pulling on his trouser legs, “Uncle Reggie, can we go to the park now?”

So, they leave. Petunia, Harry, Dudley, Remus and Regulus.

Sirius is alone - or he’s not.

Winneka Evans is standing in the kitchen (she’s been hiding from Sirius and refused to come to his trials) and when he pushes the door open, she shrieks in shock.

Sirius doesn’t say anything, and neither does she. They stand in silence, looking over one another, memorising each curve and dip.

“You look as beautiful as the day I lost you,” Sirius tells her, and Winneka’s crying.

Remus Lupin is 22 years old, and when he comes home with part of his little family into their little flat, he’s home. 

“Home isn’t a place,” he tells the adults who are awake and scattered across the small living room, as he leans into Regulus’ side, “it’s a person, and for me, it’s you all.”

Petunia shakes her handkerchief in faux-anger at him, trying not to startle Dudley who’s fallen asleep on her. 

Sirius’ hand continues to tap a little beat on Harry’s sleeping back, and when Remus locks eyes with his friend, he notices tears in his eyes. “Who knew you were an emotional bugger, huh Moons?”

Regulus Arcturus Black is 20 years old, and for the first time in a long time, he doesn’t want to die. He’s happy, with his little makeshift family and their makeshift rules. He knows they’ve outgrown their place so he speaks up:

“I’m renovating Grimmauld Place,” he explains, looking at little Duds, “perhaps we could all move in there, together.” 

It’s Sirius who smiles at him, “as a family.”

(There’s another photo in the Evans album, and it’s in a new location during Christmas: the white walls of Grimmauld place with the flickering fairy lights behind them. Petunia’s holding a flute of champagne in her hand as she’s cooing at Harry in Remus’ arms. Sirius is beside Remus, arm around Winneka’s waist as he laughs widely at a joke the taller man tells him. Regulus is holding Dudley and he’s immersed in a conversation with Winneka who snorts at something he says. On the floor in front of the couch, Kreacher’s batting away Sparky, dressed in a nice jumper with green and gold. 

They’re not your conventional family, but they make it work.)

* * *

Regulus tells them of the Horcruxes, and they all work together to plot exactly where each horcrux is. 

“Moony and I can make a map,” Sirius says, accio-ing the marauders map, “if we made this bad boy when we were 15, I can sure do a lot better when we’re 23.”

The map takes 6 months to make, and both men are up all night and day trying to fix it. 

( “Remus, honey, you need to sleep.” Winneka murmurs to her brother, “tomorrow's the full and it hurts you more when you’re tired.” 

He leaves grumbling under her breath, and when she turns to her boyfriend she says:

“I’ve missed your cuddles, Pet’s just aren’t the same.”

And who is Sirius to deny his wondrous girlfriend of hugs?) 

When they do finish it, they’re not happy.

“Why does it say there’s one here?” Petunia whispers, watching the dot move around the corridors of their home.

They eye it as it comes down the stairs, and Sirius pulls his wand out, Regulus moves in front of his sisters and Remus moves to the door.

Harry comes tumbling in, breathless. “Dudley’s going to find me! Quick help me hide, Uncle Moony!” 

They cry collectively at the dinner tables when the twins have gone to bed. Sparky must notice their downtreaded emotions as she refuses to leave little Dudley and little Harry, following them at their heels. When Kreacher finds out, he strengthens the elf wards around the house (no elf would harm his little masters.)

They decide that Dudley and Harry should get home schooled, especially after both boys have bursts of accidental magic.

(A group of older tods pushed Harry over and Dudley turned their hair green. Harry’s little wound was gone when Remus carefully pried his fingers off it.)

Sirius, Remus and Regulus teach them all there is to know about magic. They’re too young to do spells with wands, but they’re pleasantly surprised when they do wandless magic with ease.

Petunia and Winneka make sure to teach the boys muggle things: maths, english, science, history, geography and art. 

They buy the best books from waterstones and whsmiths, and put on voices when they read books in different characters' voices.

The adults work muggle jobs, it’s not much, but with the wholesome Black inheritance, there isn’t a need for them to do much. 

When they’re not teaching, having family time or working, they’re hunting for horcruxes. 

The Evans sisters aren’t much help from a magical perspective, but their muggle ideas give new insights, and when the men are away hunting, they’re holed up in the ancient library reading books on the darkest magic.

The boys are 8 when they find most of the horcruxes: hufflepuff’s cup, the diary (they’d snuck into Malfoy’s manor during the night. Remus wasn’t sure if he should be shocked at white peacocks or at Lucius singing god-awful songs to his son), the locket (Sirius was mad when he found out what Regulus had done), the gaunt ring, Harry.

The last one is in Hogwarts, and Regulus is sure it’s Ravenclaw’s diadem. 

“Maybe we can all sneak in?” Sirius says one night a couple days after the full as the adults are hurled up in the comfortably drawing room, “we know a couple of hidden entrances to the castle - and there’s no way i’m going to ask Albus for help.”

Petunia asks another question, “do you need to be a wizard to become an animagus?” 

Regulus frowns, “I’m not sure if any muggles have become animagus’.”

“So it’s not impossible,” Petunia says instead, “well then, Reggie, how abouts you join Winnie and I on our animagus quest?” 

Sirius splutters, “you can’t be serious.”

Petunia doesn’t bat an eye, “that’s because you are.”

It’s enough of an answer. 

Surprisingly, it works! 

Regulus is a sleek black cat, Petunia is a beautiful black owl and Winneka’s a black dog.

(“This has to be some soulmate shit,” Petunia mutters fondly as Padfoot and Winnie chase each other through the garden when the boys have gone to bed.) 

They put off hunting the diadem, and focus all their attention on Harry instead.

“Maybe you could transfer it somewhere else?” Winneka asks, hair messy as she sips on a cup of tea, “the horcrux is a part of his soul, right? So that technically means Har’s got two souls in him, right?”

She fumbles around, grabbing a biscuit, “maybe if we reversed the spell?”

“We don’t even know what spell hit him,” Remus sighs.

“He was hit with an avada,” Petunia explains, “I saw in the book of spells the wand movement for the unforgivable is the same as Harry’s scar.”

“Question is, why did it backfire?” Sirius asks.

“Well, we know Severus made him do an unbreakable vow, right?” Winneka explains, remembering what Regulus had told them of his ex-death-eater days. “And if you break an unforgivable, you die.”

“So then, shouldn’t he have died as soon as he killed Lily?” Regulus asks this time, a frown marrowing his face.

“Well I don’t know for sure, but maybe it has something to do with his horcruxes? But the thing is, the vow killed him as he made his next spell - I don’t think it would have mattered if he used the avada or an accio - what mattered was that he killed Lily and was going to cast his next spell.”

“So the vow made his wand backfire on him,” Petunia hums in conclusion, picking up the drift her sister was on, “and his soul split again - probably because he broke the vow, and that caused it to latch onto the closest thing.”

“Harry.” 3 male voices sound in unity.

“Merlin how did you even piece that all together?” Remus asks in awe, “I bet even the smartest of wizards couldn’t have figured it out.”

Petunia shrugs, “sometimes you need an outsider's perspective.”

When they come up with a conclusion, none of them want to go through with it.

“This is barbaric,” Sirius groans, “We can’t do this.”

Remus swallows, “It’s our best shot, but it doesn’t mean we want to do this.”

“He’ll be in pain,” Petunia mumbles, ears perking at 2 sweet laughs echoing through the home.

“That’s better than having him die,” Winneka says bluntly. 

They perform the extraction spell on Harry, soothe him with pain medications before and after the spell.

Harry tells them his head feels lighter, and that he’s noticed his reddish scar has gone a pale white.

(They check the map again, and a sigh of relief is shuddered through the walls of 12 Grimmauld Place at the singular flicker in Hogwarts.)

* * *

Dudley and Harry are 11 years old when they receive their Hogwarts letter. It’s the morning of their birthday (they share it since they had a large tantrum when they were 3 upon the realisation they weren’t twins). 

“MUM! UNCLE PADS, UNCLE MOONS! AUNT WINNIE! UNCLE REG!” Dudley hollers as two birds come swooping in through the kitchen window, “OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS ARE HERE!” 

He hears the feet of Harry rushing out of the living room to glimpse at the two owls, “OUR LETTERS!” He parrots in excitement.

The adults turn up in the room, albeit a little tired and fuzzed. They’re all warming respective cups of tea, but their smiles are warm and inviting.

“Go on then, loves,” Regulus nods.

Envelope’s teared, and parchments in hand they skim over the letter.

“It says we can only come home during the hols,” Harry frowns, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

“Yeah,” Remus clarifies, “you stay at the castle everyday till the holidays.”

“Do we- do we have to go?” Dudley asks, suddenly not liking the idea of having to spend time away from his parents.

“You don’t have to do anything, Duds.” Petunia responds softly.

“Unless it’s your chores and schoolwork,” Winneka adds in teasingly.

Dudley turns to look at Harry, who’s already looking at him as he turns.

“We don’t want to go,” They say simultaneously.

They recieve 5 frowns and bewildered looks in return.

“Are you sure?” Sirius asks, “we won’t force you to, but-” 

“I don’t think I want to go to a school with a nasty headteacher,” Dudley responds, “Madame Trunchbull is enough for me.”

They should wince, their opinions on Albus were no secret, but instead they receive 5 beaming smiles.

“Good,” Regulus says, “I’ve learnt that Snape’s been made potions master, and I hate to think what goes on in his lessons.”

If they hear Aunt Winneka mutter a string of nasty curses, they don’t say anything.

They get asked, “are you sure,” repeatedly throughout the day, and it continues up until they need to return their letters to Hogwarts.

(Harry and Dudley had spent nights awake pondering about Hogwarts, but they both agreed they didn’t want to leave their family behind, not just yet. They say they don’t want to go Diagon Alley either, deeming it pointless since they can do wandless magic just fine.) 

When they’re asleep, the adults are planning: 

“What on earth do we teach first years?” Remus scowls, not at his boys, but at the good-for-nothing curriculum that has provided no decent information on what to teach them.

“Maybe we hire a tutor for the subjects we can’t teach?” Petunia asks, reading over Remus’ arm at the subjects.

“I got O’s in my NEWT level ancient runes and potions, and an O in my OWL for herbology” Regulus speaks up as he looks through the list of school books Kreacher provided for them, “I don’t mind teaching it.” 

Sirius hums at his brother, “I got an O in my transfiguration and charms NEWT, I might be a little rusty, but I can teach first years no problem.”

Petunia voices, “I’ve been reading up on the history of magic since we moved here, I don’t think I’d do that bad a job at trying to teach it? I can also continue doing maths with the boys.” 

“I’ve got a GCSE in astronomy, it must be the same, right?” Winneka muses thoughtfully.

Remus laughs, “I think it’ll be great fun if I teach DADA.” 

(Their boys knew of Remus’ furry little problem since they were 9, and helped him after every full after that.)

Flying gets taught by all of the men (although Duds and Har doesn’t really need an extra lesson on it). 

Teaching isn’t easy, but they make it work, assigning homework and little tests. 

(Andromeda who visits once says she’s certain both boys will be scholars by the time they’re in 5th year). 

* * *

Remus Lupin is 33 when he receives a personal letter from Professor Mcgonagall, asking him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. 

“This is your call, Moons.” Regulus tells him when he asks for their advice, “don’t let us stop you.” 

He decides to say no, but it changes when he’s cornered by the freshly turned 12 Harry and Dudley.

“Do you suppose we could go with you if you do decide to go, Uncle Moony?” It’s Harry who asks him, with Dudley nodding at each word his smaller brother says.

(It’s a fast yes, because as much as he wills himself to, he can never say no to his boys. He owls Minerva who kindly accepts the 3 of them.)

They go wand shopping at Ollivanders.

“Ah, Messers Evans,” Mr Olivannder greets kindly, “I was wondering when I’d meet you boys.” 

He starts with the older twin, Dudley, and asks him to hold out his wand hand. The boy holds out his left hand, and Mr Olivannder takes his measurements with practiced ease.

They go through multiple wands with multiple cores, (Dudley burns off Mr Olivannder’s brows, “I had a customer burn my hair off once, it’s no big deal!” 

If they see Uncle Reg looking embarrassed, they don’t say anything.) 

Finally, he brings out a wand that makes him go, “Ah yes, oh yes indeed.”

“Ash wood with a unicorn hair core, 12 and ¾ inches and slightly springy flexibility.”

“This is so cool,” he muttered in awe, stepping aside to let Harry obtain his wand.

The process was very similar, with Harry blasting a vase and causing the shelves to tumble.

“Oh how peculiar!” Mr Olivannder exclaimed as he pulled out this wand, “Alder wood with a unicorn hair core, 12 and ¼ inches and slightly springy flexibility.”

“What’s peculiar?” Regulus asks, squinting.

“Messer’s Evans have brother wands,” He mused, as Sirius handed him the correct galleons, “I’ve not sold brother wands to twins before.”

They leave the shop, thanking the man; Petunia asks a question. “What does it mean? Brother wands?” 

Regulus moves from the older two boys to walk with his two sisters in a huddle behind and explains. “Their wand core comes from the same unicorn, Sirius and I also have twin cores, dragon-heartstring. Their wands are brothers, and it would be difficult for them to duel against one another.”

“Because, they’re the same core?” Winneka asks thoughtfully, humming in consideration as Regulus nods.

(In another world, the brother to Harry’s wand murdered his family, in this world, it’s his twin brother.)

Harry and Dudley are 12 years old when they’re on platform 9 ¾ . In another world, Harry stands there alone in that same world: Dudley isn’t magical and is quite rude, there is no Uncle Reg, Aunt Winneka, Uncle Moons, Uncle Sirius or Aunt Pet. That Harry Potter (not Evans-Potter) knows of a demon poised as Aunt Petunia, he’ll learn about the traitor Sirius Black, he knows Professor R.J Lupin, he won’t know Uncle Reg who’s at the bottom of a lake or of Aunt Winneka. 

But, in this world: Harry stands at platform 9 ¾ with his older twin brother, Dudley. He’s with Aunt Pet who lovingly presses a kiss to both their heads, and knows he is loved when Aunt Winnie drags them away from her older sister with tears in her eyes to kiss the two boys too. In this world, Uncle Reg brushes their hair from their faces and hugs them tightly. They’re pulled into another hug by Uncle Pads, who hands them little mirrors (“talking mirrors” he whispers into their ears, “use it when you three are alone and we’ll be there.”) Three because Uncle Moons stands with their luggage, ready to board with his 2 sons.

“Remember he’ll be Professor Lupin!” Sirius yells as the train horn goes, and barks a laugh as Regulus yells:

“Don’t embarrass yourself and call him Uncle Moons!” 

Petunia is telling the brothers to stop making a scene, but she’s laughing alongside her younger sister as she yells: “BE SAFE! WE LOVE YOU!” 

(In this world, Harry Evans-Potter is loved, and his story is told quite differently.)

Remus shows Dudley and Harry the carriage the infamous marauders rode in every year till they left.

(The old carvings: SOB, JFP, RJL are joined by some new carvings: HJEP, DE, RAB, PE, WE. There’s a scratch where an old carving used to be.) 

He hands them a bit of parchment that they immediately recognise, “As your Professor I shouldn’t be giving you this, but i’m not your professor yet and i’m giving you this as-”

“Our Uncle Moony.” They beam brightly, and Remus is reminded of 3 year old Duds and Har hiding from Sparky as she tries to sniff them out.

(The rabbit is surprisingly still alive. He’s not sure how long the average life-span of rabbits are, but he’s unsure if they should be alive 13 years into their life.) 

When the train stops, they’re greeted by Hagrid who they see during christmas and instead of following the other 3rd years, they’re guided to the boats with the little first years.

Uncle Moony’s left now, but they know they’ll see him again.

“Hogwarts a History didn’t prepare me for this,” Dudley Evans murmurs in awe as he looks at the large castle.

Harry Evans-Potter murmurs the same thing to his twin.

They continue in awe as they notice the bewitched ceiling, and ignore the rude laughs from the seated upper-classmen.

Professor Mcgonagall calls out, “EVANS, DUDLEY.”

Dudley hears Harry murmurs words of encouragement as he walks towards the stool; looking up, he sees Uncle Moony smile encouragingly at him.

The hat is placed on his head and goes, “HUFFLEPUFF.” 

Dudley restrains his laugh, knowing Uncle Pads owes Uncle Reg 10 galleons.

(“My boy will be a Ravenclaw! I know it!” 

“I’m telling you he’s a clear Hufflepuff!”) 

He sits in patience as Professor Mcgonagall reads, “EVANS-POTTER, HARRY.” 

His eyes catch the scowl a black haired man gives and he already knows that it’s Professor Snape.

The hat only just touches Harry’s head as it yells, “HUFFLEPUFF.” 

He beams as his twin bounds over towards him, and he cheers loudly despite the shocked silence the great hall has succumbed to. 

“Uncle Moony was so sure I’d be a slytherin,” The younger twin chuckles in glory as they whisper throughout the rest of the sorting.

“He owes Aunt Winnie 10 galleons, she said both of us would go to Hufflepuff, and she was right!” 

“I bet she asked her tarot cards,” Harry laughed, “was Uncle Moony’s face worth it?”

“Oh it was so funny, Har!”

They learn that there aren’t many 3rd year male hufflepuffs, and aren’t the slightest bit angry when Professor Sprout tells them they can share a dorm just to themselves.

Their first lesson is potions, the twins love potions when Uncle Reg teaches them, he makes it fun and helps them softly through the process. Professor Snape is the complete opposite, as soon as they get there, he’s sure to separate the twins: Harry sits beside Neville Longbottom and Dudley beside Luna Lovegood.

Snape is quite rude to Neville (he calls him stupid as he drops his bag by accident), he’s quite rude to Hermione, (he calls her an insufferable know-it-all), he’s rude to Luna and says (Loony Lovegood too many times to count).

He locks eyes with Harry across the classroom and they share the collective thought: “their aunt’s and uncle's words of hatred did no justice to the disrespectful and rude person Severus Snape was.”

“Potter!” He calls sharply, catching the silent communication, “Are you paying attention to me?”

Snape asks a question, and Harry responds dutifully.

“It’s Evans-Potter, sir.” He adds at the end of his answer, “Harry Evans-Potter.” 

“I shall address you as I please,” Snape scowls, “and 5 points from Gryffindor for that cheek.” 

They leave that lesson angry, but they’ve made two new friends Nevillie and Luna who turn out to be not-stupid and not loony.

During lunch, Cedric Diggory, the quidditch captain, takes one look at them and says, “Evans, you’re trying out for the quidditch teams.”

“Did he mean you or me?” Harry asks as the boy leaves just as fast as he came.

“I dunno… maybe we can both try out?” 

At the try-outs Cedric tells Harry he has the body sculpted by Merlin, “you were made to be a seeker, I can just tell.”

When he sees Dudley play as a chaser he says, “you have the build of a chaser, it’s in your blood.”

The twins become part of the quidditch team just like that.

When they go to their DADA lesson, they have to restrain themselves from bursting their Uncle Moony with their great news.

This was Professor Lupin. 

Dudley writes furiously on his parchment, jotting down the notes and doodling on his page.

Professor Lupin asks him a question and he looks up startled.

“Pardon, Professor?” It sounds awkward coming out of his mouth, but he smiles as Professor Lupin repeats the question slowly.

Dudley answers with ease adding, “Professor Moo _ pin _ , Lupin, sir.”

He groans inwardly, but is relieved as no one else notices his slip-up. 

(Well no one else besides Uncle Moony who’s lips quirk ever so slightly, and Harry who has to hand his head low beside him to cover his laugh.)

God he was so  _ embarrassed _ .

They do tell him afterwards of their newfound titles, and Remus barks a laugh in pleasant surprise.

“My boys! Seeker and chaser!”

(They write to the rest of their family, and Remus is sure to invite them to watch when the boys have their first game.)

It’s the day of the full, and it’s quidditch-day. Harry should be nervous, but he’s bursting with excitement.

“We get to see them again!” He tells Remus as he’s bouncing around the DADA professor’s room.

“We are so going to win,” Dudley swears.

When Petunia, Sirius, Winneka and Regulus do arrive, they’re guided to the benches by Professor Lupin.

“Oh my,” Petunia whispers in awe as they settle into their seats, “the castle is spectacular!”

Winneka stares in awe, but has a tight grip on Sirius’ arm (she wasn’t fond of heights), “it’s so pretty.”

The game starts and the 3 uncles roar with pride screaming, “THAT’S MY BOY!” 

Winneka notices Snape glaring at their little 5-piece, and she laughs.

“Snape is so distasteful,” she tells Pet, “always so angry.”

Petunia side-eyes the man, then clears her throat and yells, “GO ON HARRY EVANS! GO ON DUDLEY EVANS!”

The man scowls deeper - if possible.

Hufflepuff do end up winning against Gryffindor, but it’s a close call.

The boys meet up with their aunts and uncles after the match in Remus’ chambers once more.

They’re tackled even before they can get through the door, Sirius and Regulus screaming in joy.

“Did you see the way you moved on that broom?!” Regulus asks Harry, “I knew my seeker genes were passed onto you!”

“Did you see Dudley’s tackle?!” Sirius exclaims before Harry could respond, “Minerva told me she hadn’t seen that move since we left!” 

They continue to praise both boys, and hand Remus a little goody bag.

“Ah, my wolfsbane potion,” he hums in gratefulness as he swigs the potion Regulus makes for him.

Pet, Sirius, Winneka and Regulus begin to leave as the sun starts to set, but they hug Remus tightly and remind him to check the basket once they’ve left.

The rest of the basket is filled with healing supplies, chocolate and a note saying, “use the mirrors! We’re waiting for our Hufflepuff boys and our little moons!”

“Little?!” Remus exclaims, “I’m taller than  _ all _ of them!”

Harry laughs loudly, and Dudley doubles over in giggles.

The day after the full, Professor Snape walks into the DADA class with a billow of his robes. 

“Turn to page 394,” he drawls.

“There’ll be no need for that, Snape.” A voice interrupts from the head of the classroom, “I can teach my third years just fine.”

Snape scowls at the sight of Lupin, but leaves without saying anything else.

(In another world, Snape makes them write a detailed essay on how to kill a werewolf. In this world, Remus teaches about boggarts.)

Dudley frowns, but turns to the page in a bout of curiosity.

He scowls deeply at the sight of the pages, and when he nudges Harry beside him, he doesn’t waver at the string of curses.

“What a git,” Harry grumbles, “I absolutely hate Snape.”

Dudley voices his agreement.

Professor Lupin calls them all into a line, and makes them repeat the incantation “riddikulus” many times.

When it’s Neville’s turn, the twins grumble again when Snape comes tumbling out of the wardrobe.

Remus blinks in surprise, and makes a note to tell Albus. (He’s been ignoring the headmaster for the better part of his time here, but he won’t have his students being scared be another professor.)

Ron’s boggart is a spider, Hermione’s is Professor Mcgonagall giving her a failed test, Draco’s was his father looking at him with disappointment. 

When it’s his oldest boy’s turn, he holds a breath.

The boggart turns from Malfoy to Harry’s bleeding body. Remus notices as Dudley shoots his right hand backwards, and shudders in relief at the warmth Harry’s hand gives him.

“Riddikulus!” 

It changes to Harry’s nose shifting into a pig’s snout.

“It looks just like you!” He exclaims to his twin, yelping at the swat he receives.

When it’s Harry’s turn, it shows Dudley’s dying body.

“Riddikulus!” Harry calls as he darts his eyes to Dudley who is very much alive and well.

It turns into a short stocky Dudley, the complete opposite of his tall twin brother.

Harry doesn’t say anything, but he bursts into laughter as he moves from the line.

Remus supposes that the boggarts aren’t anything extraordinary (the Weasley twins’ boggarts had been the same.)

(Remus does go tell Dumbledore, and with a little persuading he fires Snape.)

When it’s Christmas that year they return home in high spirits.

“Professor Snape was sacked!” Harry hollers in pure joy as he launches himself at Regulus, “he was so rude, Uncle Reg!” 

“Do you know who’s teaching you next?” Sirius asks, helping the boys with their luggage and gesturing them off into the dining room.

“Nope, Professor Minerva’s keeping it a secret.”

(Professor Minerva has been headmistress in acting ever since the board of governors decided to relook at the old man’s capabilities - it wasn’t looking good for him.) 

“If she’s going to be Headmistress, surely that means there’ll be a new transfiguration teacher?” Petunia prods, her back is turned away from the boys so they miss the knowing smile she sends her sister.

“Probably,” Dudley frowns, “she’s a good teacher.” 

“Huh well,” Sirius hums, gesturing to their large feast, “dig in boys and let’s all hope your new teacher can play up to your expectations. ”

Christmas that year is fun, as it is every year, but this year it feels all the more special and cherished with their family. 

At their first Hogwarts feast back, Professor Mcgonagall addresses the continued absence of Headmaster Dumbledore, and the new professor in potions.

“You don’t suppose they’ll be worse than Snape?” Neville asks worriedly, as the 3 boys and Luna make their way from breakfast to the potions room.

“Worse than Snape? Nobodies worse than Snape, mate.” Dudley reassures.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine Nev!” Harry comforts.

“We can help each other Neville,” Luna hums, “you stir and I’ll cut.” 

The twins are floored when they see their new Professor.

“I’m not sure if your previous potions professor had you in a seating plan, but I shall allow you to sit beside someone you think will help you with your potions.” Regulus Black notices the knowing smiles friends send one another, “and naturally this will mean you sit beside your friends, so you will all make sure that your work is graded exceeds expectations -  _ at least _ . Do I make myself clear?”

A choir of “Yes Professor” comes back to him.

This time, when he’s asked a question, Dudley bites out, “Yes Professor Black.”

Uncle Regulus shoots him a concerned brow but says nothing, Harry murmurs after a snort.

“You sounded like you were in pain.”

God when would he stop embarrassing himself?

During lunch, the Evans twins sit by the black lake with the Weasley twins, who were 4th year boys.

“How are they your uncles?” Fred asks curiously when he finds out the news, “you don’t seem to look like family.”

“That’s because we’re not all gingers, Fred.” Dudley responds before expanding, “my mum is the oldest Evans sister, and Harry’s mum is the second, Lily Potter?”

“We thought you were twins!” George exclaims, slightly betrayed, “we even started a twins club!”

“We share a birthday!” Harry scowls, “we’ve been unofficial twins since we were 3, so suck it George.” 

“Anyways,” Dudley continues, “the third Evans sister is Aunt Winneka who’s dating Uncle Sirius, who is Harry’s godfather.”

“She’s also both our godmother,” Harry interrupts, “mum and Aunt Pet made sure she was.” 

Dudley nods in confirmation, “Uncle Regulus is Sirius’ younger brother and Uncle Remus is Sirius’ best-friend.”

Fred nods in understanding, “did you ever wish you had both parents?” 

It’s Harry who answers, “When we were younger, I suppose I’d wonder what it would be like. But, the older I got I could see a little of your typical mother and father in my aunts and uncles.”

Dudley’s blood rushes at his realisation, “they are our mums and dads, our aunts and uncles mixed up in one.” 

Harry nods with a soft smile on his face “We’re not your conventional family, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” 

It’s near the end of their summer term when Dumbledore returns to Hogwarts and he doesn’t look too well.

“You look 22!” Someone yells as he stands up to address the students.

“Seconds away from dying, what on earth,” Dudley hisses, “he aged badly.”

“I’m hoping some type of Black family genetics has been passed onto me so I don’t age like that.” Harry prays, not listening to the Headmaster’s speech.

Dudley goes silent, “you don’t suppose the Evans family has those good genes?” 

Harry responds thoughtfully, “Aunt Pet looks great for a 34 year old, and Aunt Winnie gets called a uni student sometimes, so I think we’ll both be fine Duds.”

(Just to be safe, Dudley checks the Evans photo album when they get home for the summer holidays, and a large sigh of relief leaves him when none of the elderly grandparents look as bad as Dumbledore had.)

  
  


* * *

“Does this count as new year, new me?” Harry asks Aunt Winneka, “because, I think it should be.”

“I used to think the start of each school year meant a new me,” She responds in agreement, “come to the third day and I was the ugly duckling you’d seen on our last day of term.”

“You never look like an ugly duckling,” Sirius says dutifully, “you’re gorgeous all the time, my love.”

Harry smiles at the interaction, it should make him puke, but after his altercation with Uncle Pads he doesn’t feel the need to.

(“So?” Dudley asks when they’ve pushed Sirius into the library.

“Was I supposed to do something?” He asks in worry, “gosh did i forget-”

“We’re asking when are you going to ask Aunt Winnie to marry you.” Harry interrupts, “you’ve been dating forever-”

“13 years isn’t that long?” 

“We’re thirteen!” Harry argues, “that’s a long time Uncle Pads!”

Sirius sighs, “they’ve been on my case too. Imagine, Pet corners me in the kitchen with a knife and demands to know when I'll marry her sister! She’s terrifying!”

Dudley smiles proudly, “I’d have done the same!”

Sirius smiles fondly, “Soon, I’ll ask her soon.”

“Well it better be!” They threaten united.)

“I don’t think so,” She sighs, tugging at her curls, “not with my hair looking like such a mess.”

Winneka’s curls were like Petunia’s in the sense they curled downwards instead of outwards which one would think made taming easier - only with her length (it cascaded down to her hip) her hair was caught in tight curls that were bound together and resembles a birds nest of sort.

Sirius makes a noise in disagreement and presses a kiss to her cheek.

The train whistle rings and Dudley yells, “REMEMBER WHAT WE SAID UNCLE PADS!”

When Winneka looks up at her boyfriend with a questioning gaze, he snorts, “they’re truly scary when they want you to do something.”

This year, they have a new DADA professor, Moody, the ex-auror who helped with Sirius’ case all those years ago.

“Is he drinking?” Hermione mutters, scrunching her nose in distaste.

“If I were a Professor, I’d do the same,” The solemn voice of Fred responds.

“Amen,” Dudley preaches, he was particularly upset that they wouldn’t have Remus for DADA anymore, he was a great professor.

Dumbledore continues on with his speech, muttering this and that to the first years about the forbidden forest. 

He also announces that the tri-wizard tournament was to happen this year, after it’s prolonged absence.

“Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming,” Someone from the slytherin table whispers excitedly, “I’ve heard the Beauxbatons boys are a  _ dream _ .”

The excitement is short-lived as Dumbledore announces only those 17 and above can put their names into the goblet of fire. The 7th years and some of the 6th years whoop in joy, ignoring the scowls the younger years shoot them.

Harry and Dudley do not participate with the twins tryings to get past Dumbledore’s age line. Instead, they sit and watch students putting their names in.

“I’ve heard people die during the tournament,” Hermione says, and she gets hushed by the gryffindor students for her negative attitude.

When the goblet is due to choose the contenders, nobody is surprised when Victor Krum is chosen.

“He’s Bulgaria's star student,” Ron tells the twins, “mighty lad he is.”

Fleur Delacour is chosen for Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts.

“He’s a great keeper,” Harry muses, glad their quidditch captain got chosen.

“Yeah, I can’t say the same for Gryffindor’s chasers,” Dudley retorts, “they’ve been awful since Wood left.”

During their lessons, Moody informs them that he’s attempting to break the DADA curse, and that was the only reason why he accepted the position to teach.

“It’s cursed?” Neville asks, “I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah!” Harry answers as some of the gryffindors give Neville a nasty look, “My uncles didn’t have a DADA teacher for longer than a year either.”

When the first competition begins, it has dragons and Dudley is berserk.

“DRAGONS ARE REAL?!” He screeches as he sees Victor get his egg, “I THOUGHT THAT WAS SOMETHING FROM HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON?!”

Harry blinks, “Toothless doesn’t look anything like that.”

Dudley looks ahead at Fleur’s dragon, “you’re right… perhaps these are different dragons?” 

(Cedric comes second place and the Hufflepuff common room is cheering loudly through the night.)

The Yule ball is coming up quickly and Professor Sprout is teaching them how to dance.

Harry overhears the girls wondering who’s going to ask them out so he jumps the bullet and goes, “will you come to the Yule ball with me?”

Dudley scowls, “I was going to ask you!” 

They decide to wear matching robes, and Uncle Regulus is sure to take plenty of photographs for the photo album. 

(“Oh my goodness!” Winneka squeals, “look at them Pet!”

“Oh our boys,” Petunia coos, “they’re so handsome!”)

Cedric does end up winning the tournament, and he gives some of his money to the Weasley twins to help them open their joke-shop.

* * *

Sirius Black is 35 when he finally asks the long-awaited question. It's the Christmas holiday of the boy’s 5th year Kreacher is waddling around plating more food for the teens and Sparky is thumping around Winneka’s feet.

He stands with his goblet, and says he has something he wants to announce.

“I met Winneka when I was 20 years old, and she was 19.” He begins, and Petunia looks up at him with a knowing gaze.

“It was at her tattoo parlour in her old apartment, during the midst of a war and for the first time in a long time, I felt at peace. So I probably annoyed her, and visited her more often at the parlor and got her to do my tattoos. We became friends and I’d visit her just because. A couple of months later, I asked her to be my girlfriend and it was one of the happiest moments in my life when she said yes.”

Winneka is looking at Sirius with a loving gaze, and her eyes are welling up with tears as she reminisces with him. 

“2 years later, I was accused of murdering my best friends and was shipped off to azkaban. A year later, I was freed, and I found out Winneka was the mastermind of it all.”

He turns to face the boys, “Everyday, I’m thankful that I get to see you two grow up into magnificent young men, and I’m thankful that the war we fought in is no longer yours.”

Sirius nods to himself, “I’m glad you get to be children, and not wonder if you’re going to live till tomorrow.”

(In another world, that is Harry’s reality. In this world, he’s expecting something else.)

“And it’s because of you boys, that I’ve pondered up the courage to ask this question - perhaps 15 years too late.” Sirius turns to Winneka sat beside him and kneels to the ground.

She inhales sharply, “Sirius what on-”

“Winneka Evans, will you marry me, Sirius Black?”

She propels herself at him, and through tears whispers, “Yes! Of course I will!” 

Regulus breaks the sweet moment, “fucking finally!”

They get married in the summer. The Weasley’s are there, Moody, the Tonk’s family, the Lovegood’s, the Longbottoms, even Narcissa and her boy Draco were invited to come along. 

Winneka doesn’t have her father to give her away, he passed away when she was 18, but she does have her sister. 

“I’m nervous,” she murmurs to Pet, waiting outside the closed doors, “goodness, I am so nervous.” 

Petunia smiles fondly at her younger sister, “Nerves are a good thing, they show you care.”

Winneka blinks away tears at that, “Don’t make me cry,” she mumbles, “I don’t want to ruin my makeup.”

The guests have filled up every seat, but at the very front there are a few empty seats: Mr and Mrs Evans, Lily Potter, James Potter and 2 seats for James’ parents.

“They’re with us in spirit,” Winneka reasoned as she brought out their best photographs to place on the chair, “they always have been.”

(There’s a new photo in the Evans Photo album, and this time it’s with Winneka dressed in white. Beside her, her new husband is bringing Regulus towards them, and Remus is laughing profoundly at the interaction. Harry is beside Aunt Pet, holding Sparky and Dudley’s pointing something out to Aunt Winneka. In front of them are 6 chairs with photographs of their loved ones.)

* * *

Harry Evans Potter is 29 when he marries Luna Lovegood, and they’re 30 when they have their twins: Lily Luna and James Sirius Evans-Potter.

Dudley is also 29 when he gets married to a lovely witch, Aurora Jackson, and they’re 30 when they have their twins: Remus Regulus and Petunia Winneka Evans.

(The Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin family take another photograph for the Evans album. The grandparents are seated on a couch in grimmauld place with their grandchildren in their arms, and their children standing behind.)

Winneka Evans-Black is 88 years old and is the last resident of 12 Grimmauld place.

“Professor Evans?” Someone questions, “who will be teaching us history of magic now?” 

“Professor Binns, the ghost, is coming back to teach,” Winneka responds, pausing her astronomy lesson, “Just like how Profesor Evans teaches defense now and how Professor Evans is the new transfiguration teacher.”

“It’s a lot of Professor Evans,” Another student laughs.

“I suppose it is.”

“Professor Black, the potions teacher was really good,” Another 7th year muses, “I was sad when he passed away.”

“Oh Professor Black the transfiguration teacher! He made all our lessons so fun!”

“If we’re talking about fun, we can’t leave out Professor Lupin.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about, but Professor Evans, the history teacher, put on voices when we were in first year and she was hilarious!” 

“As much as I love reminiscing, this is an astronomy lesson,” Winneka interrupts her 7th years, “and you have your NEWTS soon, if we take any longer I might pass before you can sit your exams!” She jokes.

The students gasp, “goodness no!”

“You need to teach my children, Professor!”

(Winneka Evans-Black passes just as the astronomy exam her 7th years sit is over.) 

“They were all wonderful Professors,” Headmistress Mcgonagall speaks at Winneka’s funeral, “Petunia, our magnificent History of Magic Professor, Winneka our Astronomy Professor. I had the pleasure of teaching Sirius transfiguration who ended up taking over my position, and Regulus our Potions Professor and Remus the first defense teacher to have taught long-term since the curse was broken.” 

Harry stands with Dudley in the cemetery of Godric’s Hollow. The last time they were here, it was for the joint funeral of Uncle Moony and Aunt Pet, then another year before Uncle Pads and Uncle Reg’s funeral and now, Aunt Winneka’s funeral.

_ “The last time you were here,” Aunt Winnie told them when Pet’s and Moony’s caskets were lowered into the ground, “it was us 5 and you were no older than 2. Never would I have thought our family would grow like this.”  _

_ “Death isn’t the end, you remember that.” She’d told them, “sometimes it’s the beginning.”  _

Winneka Evans was 88 when she was reunited with her family. 

(They still weren’t your conventional family, but the growing Evans photo Album proved that happiness could be found in the most unconventional of times.)


End file.
